Do You Believe in Magic?
by a-whisper-in-time
Summary: Alec wants to experience Magnus' magic for himself.. ;)
"Magnus?"

"Yes darling?" Magnus turned from his work in the kitchen to look at Alec, who was sitting in the living room, the book he had been reading sitting open in his lap. Alec looked fidgety and uncomfortable which caused Magnus' brow to furrow in confusion.

"Do you ever um.." Alec was blushing now, eyes glued to his lap. Magnus waited patiently. "Use magic when we're uh, you know…." He trailed off nervously. Magnus was always torn between feeling sad that Alec had such a hard time talking about such things, and an overwhelming feeling of endearment and a need to protect this boy.

"Having sex?" Magnus asked gently. Alec nodded into his lap, chancing a brief glance in Magnus' direction before once again looking away. Magnus frowned as he considered this.

"You know I do, Alexander." He answered, thinking of all the times he had snapped his fingers to strip them when he was too impatient to take their clothes off properly. He frequently summoned lube rather than reach over and grab it, and he had also prepared himself with magic when he was desperate to have Alec in him _right now._ Alec knew these things, so what was he trying to ask.

Alec was flushed a lovely shade a red now. He was clearly remembering those occasions as well, Magnus smiled to himself. Alec shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"No, I mean. Have you ever used magic on _me?_ " Alec met his gaze then and Magnus could see something he didn't understand shining in those beautiful eyes. He raised a questioning eyebrow, hoping Alec would elaborate. Alec just sighed and looked away again, clearly struggling with the right words. Magnus walked over to where Alec was seated and kneeled in front of him, placing a comforting hand on his knee. Magnus had discovered over the past few months that Alec seemed to have an easier time talking if Magnus were touching him.

"What do you mean love?" He asked.

"To make me _feel_ more." Alec clarified, waving a hand vaguely in the air. "Jace said something the other day and I just… was wondering." He finished lamely. Magnus couldn't help but chuckle at that, he could only imagine what Jace might have implied.

"I assure you, everything you've felt has been completely organic." Magnus' voice had dropped to a sinful purr, causing an involuntary shudder to run down Alec's spine. Magnus grinned and gave Alec's knee a squeeze.

"In all honesty, I have used magic for such things with previous partners, but everything was so new for you I didn't want to… overwhelm you." Alec snorted and put his hand over Magnus' on his knee.

"What if I wanted you to?" Alec said quietly. Magnus' eyes shot up to meet Alec's in surprise. He had certainly not expected that. He may have stared for a second too long because Alec was looking away again and pulling his hand back from Magnus'. Before it could get very far Magnus grabbed it and intertwined their fingers, hoping Alec had not misinterpreted his stunned silence.

"If you're not into it, it's okay." Alec whispered. "I'm just curious." He shrugged in what was supposed to be a noncommittal fashion, but Magnus wasn't fooled.

"Sorry love, you just surprised me is all." Magnus said, rising to slide himself onto Alec's lap after tossing his book aside. Alec met his gaze with a raised eyebrow. Smiling, Magnus ran a finger along said eyebrow.

"So…" Magnus said teasingly, his hand sliding down to the side of Alec's neck. "What you're getting from me now isn't enough is it? You greedy boy." Alec rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not true." Alec said, swatting at Magnus' arm. Magnus smirked and looked up to see another blush forming on Alec's cheeks. "What we have now is more than I could've ever imagined. It's amazing." Alec said honestly. That was one of the things Magnus loved about him, he was always so honest. Despite all the shyness and awkward fumbling, Alec had a sincerity about him that pushed right to Magnus' core.

"I know." Magnus said playfully. "I just wanted to hear you say it." He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Alec's nose. Alec's hands had since found their way to Magnus' hips, and his thumbs started circling gently.

"It's just, I want more." All playfulness was gone from his voice now and when Magnus held his gaze there was nothing but seriousness there. "Maybe I am being greedy, but I want all of you." Once again Magnus was left speechless. Alec's words were confident, a far cry from the shy boy that began this conversation, and they sent a surge of heat through Magnus.

Before he could think of what to say, he was rushing forward and pressing his lips roughly against Alec's. Alec grunted a little in shock before tightening his hold on Magnus' hips and kissing back. Magnus' hand slid to the back of Alec's neck and carded through the short black strands there. Alec groaned as Magnus pushed his hips forward, his mouth falling open slightly. Magnus took this opportunity to push his tongue past Alec's lips, eager to taste and devour. Before long they were both gasping, the pressure between them building rapidly as they struggled to pull each other even closer. When they had to break apart to breathe Magnus trailed his lips across Alec's jaw intent on getting them to the rune snaked along his neck. Alec let out a breathy laugh.

"Plus, I thought it might be fun." Magnus smiled against his neck before biting down, causing Alec's laugh to turn into a groan. He laved over the spot with his tongue before breathing hotly in Alec's ear.

"Oh Alec, you have no idea." Magnus allowed a small amount of magic to flow into his words. Alec threw his head back and moaned as a wave of pure lust, hot and heavy, surged through his entire body. He was rock hard in a fraction of a second. His veins hummed with pleasure, his breathing heavy, and Magnus had barely even touched him yet.

"Wow." He gasped, blissed out from just that little taste of magic. Magnus let out a bark of laughter and leaned back to take in the sight of his adorable boyfriend. His hair was more unruly than usual, and his lips were parted and pink from their kissing. A deep flush warmed his face and his eyes were shining with lust and awe. Magnus leaned forward to press another kiss to his lips, grinding his ass down onto the hardness in Alec's lap and catching Alec's groan in his mouth.

"I'm going to make you scream tonight." Magnus said against his lips. Alec's hips shot up of their own accord, roughly pushing into Magnus, seeking friction. Magnus smiled and gave Alec a wink, letting his glamor fall to reveal his true eyes. He knew seeing them drove Alec absolutely crazy. He was not disappointed. Alec froze for a beat, momentarily stunned and trapped in Magnus' gaze. Then suddenly, he was on his feet, throwing Magnus over his shoulder like it was nothing. Magnus let out an undignified squeak at being manhandled like this, but his dick twitched in appreciation of this show of strength.

"Bedroom. Now." Was all Alec said as he swiftly carried Magnus into their room. He threw Magnus down onto the bed and before Magnus could even think Alec was on him. Magnus groaned as Alec's hands slid over his body, his mouth latched onto Magnus' neck, teeth nipping at that spot that drove him wild. He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were both naked, moaning as their skin made contact.

"So impatient." Alec chided against his neck, though Magnus could tell Alec was equally eager to get things moving. Magnus grabbed Alec's hips and pulled them down to meet his own, grinding them deliciously together.

"I thought you wanted me to use my magic tonight." Magnus gasped, cursing himself for how completely fucked out he already sounded. What this boy could do to him was beyond comprehension. To emphasize his point, Magnus magicked some lube between their bodies and the resulting wet slide of their erections against one other had them both groaning.

"Need you." Alec panted, continuing to thrust his hips down into Magnus. Magnus wrapped a leg around Alec's back and flipped them so he was on top. He began to trail his lips down Alec's body, stopping to pay attention to each nipple before continuing down his toned abdomen. He let his tongue run through the indent between the muscles of Alec's stomach. By the time he reached the tuft of hair surrounding the base of Alec's erection Alec was breathing heavily and his hips were surging forward, eager for contact. Magnus grabbed Alec's hips and pressed them into the mattress, holding them there as he moved to hover over the head of Alec's dripping cock.

He looked up and met Alec's fiery gaze before giving him a devilish grin and letting out a hot breath. Alec could see the tingle of magic in that breath as it made contact with his erection, and suddenly he was on fire. He made an embarrassingly loud keening noise as his shaft seemed to be engulfed in a feeling that was somehow burning hot but also achingly cold at the same time. Every nerve in his body lit up and he arched his back off the bed, throwing his head back in pure ecstasy. Magnus smiled at the sight before him, more than pleased with his handy work. Alec appeared to be sufficiently overwhelmed.

" _Magnus."_ Alec couldn't manage much more than that. Magnus ducked down and ran his tongue along Alec's shaft from base to tip, licking up the pre-come that had pooled there before sliding up Alec's body to meet Alec's lips. Alec loved being able to taste himself in Magnus' mouth. The thought of where his mouth had just been and where it was now was so dirty and Alec fucking loved it.

"What do you want?" Magnus questioned, pulling back to look Alec in the eye. He liked Alec to directly express what he wanted and needed when they were in bed together. It was absolutely essential at the beginning, but now it was just a way for him to make sure Alec was being taken care of and 100% on board with what was happening.

Magnus kept his hips moving against Alec, distracting him from being embarrassed by whatever he wanted to say. Alec was better at expressing himself when his focus was elsewhere.

"Want you to ride me?" He managed to make it sound like a question and Magnus smiled at his ability to be so perfectly debauched and yet so innocent at the same time.

"With pleasure." He growled. He raised his hips, grabbed the base of Alec's dick, and promptly slammed down, taking Alec in one smooth thrust. A scream ripped itself from Alec's throat at the sudden onslaught of sensation. He hadn't been aware that Magnus had prepared himself using magic while they were kissing, and he had not been ready for that hot tight heat so quickly. He gripped the sheets with both hands, biting his lip so hard he was almost bleeding. He was so close to losing it. Magnus must have sensed this because Alec felt a tight pressure around the base of cock, stopping him from coming. Magnus was really utilizing his magical abilities this evening.

"Thanks." Alec breathed, trying to calm himself enough to make this last. Magnus just smiled and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Alec's lips. Then he leaned back, placed his hands on Alec's chest for leverage, lifted himself until Alec was almost all the way out, and slammed back down.

"By the _Angel_ " Alec cursed. Magnus was already raising himself up again and Alec was shuddering at the feeling of Magnus' walls sliding hotly against him. He moved his hands to grip Magnus' hips, pulling him back down around him.

"I could keep you on that edge all night." Magnus murmured, settling into a brutal rhythm that had Alec keening his hips up to meet him. "I don't think you realize what you've gotten yourself into Alexander." Alec groaned and dug his nails in hard enough to leave marks. The way this night was playing out, they would both have bruises tomorrow.

Magnus's head was thrown back, his chest covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hips undulating smoothly, an image of unbridled lust. Alec was struck all over again by how beautiful this man was. He let his eyes rove hungrily over his body, want burning in his veins. It was in moments like these that he couldn't believe such a beautiful creature could be his. He ran his hands up Magnus' chest appreciatively, leaning up to grab his head and pull it down to meet him in a bruising kiss. It was more just breathing harshly into each other's mouths than kissing, but Alec was so turned on he could hardly breathe, could hardly think, could hardly do much of anything other than take everything Magnus had to offer.

Magnus pushed Alec back onto the bed, sitting up straight and driving Alec deep into him, reveling at the feeling of being filled to the brim. Magnus was at just the right angle, Alec plowing into his prostate on every hard thrust. He was losing control, and quickly, falling apart in the hands of his shadowhunter. Through the haze of lust, he had an idea and grinned wickedly as he put it into action before he was no longer capable.

Without warning Alec felt a firm and unrelenting pressure against his prostate and was screaming as his orgasm hit him like a brick wall. Everything went white with a pleasure that seemed as if it would go on forever. Magnus continued to ride him, hips jerky as he neared his own release, and he continued to stimulate that spot inside Alec that made him see stars with tendrils of tingling magic. Wave after wave of climax shook Alec's body until he was sure he was going to die from pleasure. And then Magnus was clenching down around him, Alec's name on his lips as he came. Aftershocks raked through Alec, pleasure ghosting through every nerve ending in his body. Magnus fell limp on top of him, sticky with sweat and his own release.

As soon as Alec could breathe again he realized he was laughing. Magnus raised his head to look at him and Alec just laughed, he felt high. Magnus grinned and laid his head back on Alec's chest, rolling to the side and settling in.

"We should do that again." Alec said, a smile still plastered to his face. Magnus looked up at him, warmth swelling in his chest.

"Give me..." Magnus checked a fake watch on his wrist. "Twenty minutes." Alec laughed and ruffled a hand through Magnus' hair. Magnus nuzzled into the touch, preening like a cat. He shifted a little and frowned at the stickiness between them.

"We should shower." Alec said, scrunching his nose up at their mess. Magnus simply raised his hand, snapped, and they were both clean. Alec pulled Magnus close and pressed a kiss into his hair.

"How about a bath?" Magnus _loved_ to take baths, especially when he was nestled between the legs of his boyfriend. Sometimes the promise of a hot bath was the only thing that could get Magnus out of bed. Alec shook his head, smiling as he was pulled out of bed toward the bathroom. He wasn't surprised to see steam already rising from a tub of hot, bubbly water. Magnus was never patient enough to just let the tub fill.

As Alec stepped into the tub, lowering himself into the water and spreading his legs to make room for Magnus, he couldn't help but wonder how his life had ended up like this. He had never even allowed himself to imagine having something like this, and now, here he was, holding something so very precious in his arms and knowing that he was truly loved.

He sank deeper into the water, pulling Magnus tightly to him and sighing contentedly. Magnus hummed happily and leaned his head back onto Alec's shoulder.

"I love you." Alec whispered in his ear. Magnus smiled.

"I love you too Alexander."


End file.
